potions and gypsies and cats, oh my!
by Yoko Fujioka
Summary: Enrique, while on a innocent walk, is quickly splashed with a strange gypsy potion and turned into a cat, not to mention being doted on by none other than Oliver Polanski himself-the object of the blond's affection! Now complete! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC, Robert's (gypsy) Aunt Abigail!

* * *

**

The room was dark, the only light coming from underneath the door, which only made a small sliver in the suffocating darkness.  
Grumbling, Enrique rolled over so that he was on his back and grabbed one of the many pillows stacked high on his bed, using it to shield his eyes, maybe even lull him into the much-needed sleep.

It seemed like forever since he had had a good night sleep without his crush running through his mind.  
And, no, it wasn't a girl.

Yes, he, Enrique Tornatare Giancarlo, was gay. Well, bi actually, but he much preferred guys to girls, at least lately anyway.  
And even worse, he was in love with his teammate, the adorable Oliver Polanski.

Just thinking his crush's name in his head got the blond flustered as many thoughts, some naughtier than others, flooding into his head.  
He was going to go insane, that is If his head didn't blow up first.

Growling under his breath, Enrique shot a glance at his alarm clock, which read 3:45 a.m.  
To bored to sit in his room for another four or five hours, Enrique decided to head downstairs, sure that Robert would be up by now, and the older teen's company would be better than nothing.

Having decided, Enrique rose out of bed lazily, swinging his lower body off the bed and pushing, wincing as his feet met the cold wood floor before making his way over to the walk in closet.  
Usually when he woke up, the maid would have already come and picked something out for him, so he was a little hesitant, but realized that there was no way he was going to be able to go back to sleep, so he walked in, grabbing a red shirt with a diagonal stripe of white across it and a pair of faded blue jeans.

Smirking to himself, Enrique dressed quickly before putting on a pair of white sneakers, trying to be as quiet as he could as he walked down the stairs so as not to wake any of his teammates, or worse, one of the workers.

You would never expect a maid to be that strong, but he had been proven wrong, hadn't he?

"Robert?" Enrique asked tentatively as he poked his head into the team leaders office. Looking behind him, Robert glared menacingly at the young Italian, who quickly retreated with a short, quiet yelp.

Whoever said that Robert couldn't be scary was dead wrong.

Balancing his options, Enrique realized that he really had nothing to do but take a walk around while he waited for Oliver and Johnny to get up, so, grabbing a jacket off the back of the chair he had left it on the night before, Enrique quickly retreated into the foggy morning air of Germany.

He hadn't walked that far at all when a old lady with a hunch back wearing a dirty dress covered by a ratty shawl walked, or rather hobbled, over to him.

"would you like to see my wares, young man?" she asked Enrique, who after looking around dumbly and pointing to himself, walked closer.

Amused, the woman brought out a pink bottle, which she waved in front of Enrique's facing, making him nauseous.

Suddenly and without warning, the crazy lady gave a strangled yell and splashed the strange liquid on the unsuspecting blond, who fell backwards his butt from the unexpected attack.  
Blocking his face with his arm, Enrique was surprised to have found not a trace of the gypsy woman afterwords, making him wonder if he had imagined it.

Taking a whiff of his shirt, Enrique nearly chocked when the smell of rotten eggs infiltrated his nose, making his eyes tear up.  
Deciding that he was in desperate need of a shower, Enrique made the short trek home.

But it wasn't short at all, and when the journey back seemed to take double, if not triple, time as the way there, Enrique began to panic.

He wasn't sure whether it was the potion itself or just the smell, but Enrique wasn't feeling too good: his arms and legs felt like led, his vision seemed blurry and out of proportion, and he seemed unable to think clearly.

Finally making it to the doors of the Jurgen mansion, and was just opening the doors when he felt himself fall forward, his whole world turning black as his crush's voice echoed painfully in his head:

"ENRIQUE!"

**

* * *

**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even this cliche storyline! TT^TT

* * *

**

"ENRIQUE!"

The yell was practically torn from the younger boys throat as he lunged forward, catching the older boy just seconds before he hit the ground.

Sighing happily, Oliver suddenly noticed that the blond felt…lighter…than usual, so peeking a look at his unconscious boy, he felt his chin drop when he found a sleeping yellow-white cat where Enrique had just been.

Shifting the cat into a more comfortable position, Oliver stood up carefully, wary of the sleeping animal and hoping not to wake him, before running down the hall, yelling for his other two teammates.

"Oliver, what the hell are you yelling about?" Johnny asked irritably, rubbing sleep from his eyes but still glaring at the same time.

Oliver gulped and sweat dropped a little, he had forgotten how scary Johnny could be when woken up, but, remembering the task at hand, shoved the amazingly still asleep cat in the red heads face.

"Johnny, do you know where Robert is? Its an emergency!" Oliver gushed, looking up hopefully at the second oldest in their "family", who, realizing the panic in the boys voice, told him that Robert had stayed up all night doing paper work in his study, and was probably still there now.

Smiling happily, Oliver thanked Johnny before once again re-adjusting the cat in his arm as he made his way to the German's study.

"Robert?" Oliver asked tentatively, opening the door just wide enough for him to squeeze through, Johnny following close behind. At first the purple haired blader made no effort to move, but did eventually, glaring tiredly at the other two, who although wincing, stepped forward until he was close enough to set the cat on the table.

Robert gave them a strange look, but then the cat began to wake up, yawning cutely before blinking and opening warm blue orbs which looked at them curiously.

Oliver felt his heart sink.

When he had thought about the resemblance, he had just brushed it off as coincidence.

But now, looking into those all-too-familiar ocean blue orbs, he no longer had doubts.

This cat, somehow, was Enrique.

Apparently, the others thought the same, but were a little less credulous, instead choosing just to stand there with their mouths agape.

"w…what on earth do you think happened?" Robert asked in such a calm tone that it made the French boy angry, Enrique was probably in trouble, and he seemed to care less.

"Yea, Oliver, what the fuck happened?" Johnny echoed in a more…crude…way.

"I don't know" Oliver admitted. "he was already like this when I found him"

Biting his lip worriedly, Robert began to stroke the cat absentmindedly, smiling a bit when the cat purred and rubbed against him, but hissed when Johnny tried to do the same.

Oliver giggled, but picked the cat up again, cradling him against his chest until he fell asleep purring deeply.

Sitting down in an armchair, Oliver cradled him delicately to his chest, but when he looked up at his teammates, his eyes showed nothing but fear.

"what are we going to do?" he asked, obviously more to himself than anything else.

"Well, I have a aunt who shall be visiting soon who knows some witchcraft" Robert suggested.

Enrique growled, his back arching as he thought of the heavily perfumed woman. He had never liked her, and he was damned if he was going to let her use one of her mumbo-jumbo spells on him.

To say he didn't like her was an understatement.

Worried, Oliver clutched him tighter so that he wouldn't run away and get lost in the many halls and corridors. Enrique had always been bad with direction, and now his short stature as well as his kitty attention span was sure to give him even more trouble.

Surprised by the sudden action, Enrique panicked and blindly lashed out, notching Oliver in the elbow all the way down to his wrist before landing gracefully on the ground with a proud mew.

Gritting his teeth, Oliver grabbed a rag Johnny handed him and pressed it to the wound, wincing but smiling as a worried Enrique leapt back onto the armchair, looking up at the greenette with worry-filled azure eyes.

_'Too cute to resist'_ Oliver thought to himself with a blush as his hand ran absentmindedly through thick blond fur, blushing even deeper when the other purred deeply and rubbed his cheek against his hand. Seeing as the wound had finally stopped its dangerous blood flow, Oliver unwillingly stopped the petting session, his heart nearly dropping when he saw the look on Enrique's face.

He seemed to get over it fairly quickly however, and was soon happily following the greenette, weaving himself playfully between the boys legs, much to his annoyance.

Grabbing a roll of bandages, alcohol, and some clean cloth rags, he slowly began to treat himself, wincing and scrunching his eyes shut as the alcohol stung quite painfully.

Enrique mewled pitifully, it hurt him to see his crush in so much pain. Oliver, somehow understanding the others distress, smiled and pet him, murmuring words of conscious, for himself as much as it was for Enrique

Wrapping up the wound, Oliver heard his stomach growl loudly as blushed, clutching it as he realized he hadn't eaten since he had woken up.

However, he suddenly felt very tired, even more than he was hungry, not to mention his room was closer than the kitchen…

His mind made up, Oliver make the short trek to his room before collapsing ion his bed, and was out like a light in no time, curled up conferrable with his lags curled up tightly, his hands laying clasped together on the side.

Sweat dropping, Enrique was jealous of how quickly the French boy fell asleep, and was just about to leave and see what the others were doing when a idea crossed his mind.

Blushing brightly, Enrique jumped back up on the bed, trying to walk as lightly as he could so as not to wake the other.

Unfortunately, he had somehow forgotten how light of a sleeper Oliver was, but, instead of kicking Enrique away, he smiled adorably, rubbing sleep from his eye before reaching out and grabbing Enrique, pulling him closer to his body before falling asleep again, although Enrique had to wonder if he had been awake at all.

For a while, he lay there as stiff as he could, but eventually relaxed, even purring slightly when Oliver pet him sub-consciously, before curling up and falling asleep.

It was the best sleep he had had in a **long** time.

* * *

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC, Robert's (gypsy) Aunt Abigail!

* * *

**

Waking up with a small yawn and a stretch, Oliver looked around, his eyes still blurry from sleep, colors and shapes mixing together and then coming together to form shapes that the boy recognized.

Yawning one last time, Oliver eased himself up of the bed, freezing when he felt Enrique, who had fallen asleep on his bed, twitch in his sleep, but relaxed and slid himself of the rest of the bed when the cat purred deep in his throat and pawed the air in front of his face in a playful manner, making Oliver giggle a bit, but quickly detect his mistake and cover his mouth with his hand.

Walking over to his closet, Oliver began to undress down to his boxers, but stop when he felt like someone was watching him

Shrugging it off as nothing more than an overactive imagination, Oliver continued with the task of getting dressed, never seeing the deep red blush that Enrique now sported as he watched the younger boy undress.

Call him perverted, maybe even crazy, but as far as his thinking went, the French boy was graceful in everything he did, from cooking to walking to dancing, even getting undressed was done in an smooth, graceful kind of way.

His blush increasing, Enrique shook his head to rid himself of perverted thoughts.

Even though Enrique hadn't been aware that he had turned away in the first place, when he turned his head back to the scene at hand, Oliver had already finished dressing in a pair of dark blue jeans that clung on his every curve and a white button-up shirt as well as his trademark blue beret and a white decorative scarf that clung to his neck.

Turning around, Oliver was surprised to find Enrique not only awake, but staring at him intently, making the boy fidget with the end of his waist-length jacket that was a dark blue jacket that had sleeves that ended a little below his elbows.

Tipping his head to the side, Enrique wondered why Oliver was so nervous, he was fidgeting, something the French boy usually didn't do unless something was really bothering him.

Now Enrique was really worried, so, with a pitiful "mew", he jumped of the queen-size bed and sauntered over to the other, rubbing affectionately against his legs, although all he really wanted to do was give the unicorn into a hug.

Or kiss him.

Blushing, Enrique yowled when he was suddenly picked up, but when he realized it was only Oliver, he instantly relaxed into his arms like putty.

Smiling happily, Oliver happened to glance across the room to his alarm clock, which stood on the nightstand adjacent to his bed, gaping when he saw that it was 14o'clock (A/N: they use a 24 hour clock in Europe, so I used that instead of the 12-hour clock we use in the U.S to make it seem more real)

Upon realizing that he had slept nearly half of his day away, Oliver quickly rushed out of his room and dashed to the parlor, pausing only when he came to the door only to find an unfamiliar voice seeping through.

It was feminine, but it didn't sound like his, Enrique's, Johnny's or Robert's mothers…

Suddenly, he remembered that Robert had invited his aunt Abigail over to see if she could turn Enrique back to normal.

Looking down at said boy in the eye, Oliver's heart clenched when he saw the trusting look in Enrique's eyes as he gazed up and meowed.

Lowering his head in such a way that no one could see his expression, Oliver tentatively reached for the doorknob, extracting his hand as if burned before taking a deep breath and opening the door.

Looking around the room, Oliver found it to be fairly bare.

The floor was, like most of the rooms in the Jurgen house, polished wood that was almost honey-like in color, the windows covered with heavy velvet drapes that were a dark purple in color that seemed not to let even the tiniest sliver of light pass through.

As for furniture, there seemed to be nothing more than an armchair or two and a couch, both the same shade of purple as the curtains, although both pieces were covered in protective cloths.

Stepping in the rest of the way, Oliver noticed a small wooden table that was the same color as the floor that was absolutely covered in potions and spell books, saved for a small spot right in the middle that was just about Enrique's size.

Apparently just noticing him for the first time, a woman with silver hair save for a few light, almost lavender colored highlights and a black cloak that was held together a her neck with a large purple pin that had some kind of gemstone in the middle, maybe amethyst? Motioned him over to the table, talking to him roughly in German.

Oliver looked at Robert, who was leaning against the opposite wall with his eyes closed, for support, but all the older did was quickly translate and then fall back into his weird half-sleep.

Raising an single eyebrow, Oliver looked at him strangely, but did as the woman told him and placed Enrique on the empty spot on the table, which now had an delicately drawn pentagram on it in what appeared to be sidewalk chalk.

Nodding her head approvingly, Abigail motioned for Oliver to join the others, which he did, but not before shooting a glance at Enrique, who had a look of utter abandonment on his face.

He was about to call the whole thing off, but Abigail had already started chanting in a strange language that was like Oliver had never heard before, making hand signals as she threw what appeared to be salt at Enrique, who coughed feebly and glared at the woman above him.

After nearly an hour of this, she suddenly bowed her head and picked Enrique up, much to the cat's obvious dislike, before handing him to Robert and conversing solemnly in German before making her way out again, a look of defeat etched on her face.

Oliver waited until the door closed and the sound of her high heels slapping the hard wood died away before bombarding Robert with questions about what the elderly woman had said.

"Well, apparently there is nothing she can do, the spell is too strong" Robert translated, wincing a bit when he saw the enraged look on his youngest team member's face, before sighing as the Parisian grabbed Enrique and stormed out the door, going straight to his room and slamming the door behind him.

Collapsing on his bed, Oliver cradled Enrique to his chest, tears streaming down his face.

He had broken his promise.

* * *

{{Flashback to 7 years ago}}

"Remember Giancarlo, next time, you won't get off so easy" The oldest and biggest boy, most likely the leader, sneered, looking down at the blond boy, who cradled his aching jaw but still managed to glare at the boys, who only laughed before turning to the boy's companion.

"That goes for you too, Polanski" Another boy said running up to the fallen greenette, kicking him hard in the ribs before running off laughing to join his friends.

When he was sure they had gone, Oliver, who had gotten the less damage of the two, crawled over to his friend on his hands and knees, as he was afraid his legs weren't strong enough to carry his weight.

"I'm so sorry, Enri" The boy sobbed when he got as close as he could, salty, hot tears dripping down on Enrique's face as he looked up in horror at his friend.

"It's all my fault you keep getting hurt" The younger of the two continued, sniffing noisily and rubbing his eyes with his sleeve, wincing when the white fabric was dyed red from the blood of a wound he had gotten from being slammed to the ground one too many times.

"Don't be silly Oli, there's nothing you could have done about it." Enrique said soothingly.

"but…" Oliver started, but trailed off when Enrique glared at him.

"Like I said Oli, there was nothing you could have done plus it's better if I get most of the injuries, I can hold better" Enrique reasoned.

"Thanks Enrique, you're always looking out for me"

"Your welcome"

"but that's going to change"

"huh? Oli…"

"From now on, Enri, I'm gonna be the one protecting you, okay?"

Gaping, Enrique was about to object, but when he saw the determined look in the others eyes, he knew that nothing he could say was going to change his mind.

"Okay then, Oli, you win" Enrique said sighing, but smiling as Oliver outstretched a hand to help him up, grabbing onto him for support.

{{End Flashback}}

* * *

Enrique was awoken by the sound of muffled sobbing.

Yawning and stretching lazily, he looked over, his eyes widening as he traced the sound to Oliver, who, although still asleep, was sobbing softly, wet tears trailing down his beautiful face.

_'Oh, Oli'_ Enrique thought sadly, licking away the salty water with his tongue.

Wincing, Oliver sat up and looked at Enrique, tears still falling steadily.

"I'm sorry Enrique, I promised I'd protect you, but I failed you" Oliver said gently running his fingers through thick, blond fur.

Enrique wanted to tell the younger boy that it was alright, but as he was unable to talk, he opted for a simple, comforting "meow" as he rubbed his forehead against the Oliver's arm in affection.

Raising an eyebrow, Oliver giggled.

"Thanks Enri, you always know how to cheer me up, don't you?" Oliver said giving the other a kiss just as a tear made its way from his eyes, trailing down pale skin and then dripping down on the cat.

Suddenly, there was a large puff of blue smoke, and Enrique was human again, though entirely naked.

Blushing furiously, Oliver was about to turn around when Enrique grabbed his wrist harshly, spinning him around so that their lips met.

Cheering on the inside, Oliver happily wrapped his arms around the others neck as the kiss deepened, staying like that until air became necessary, forcing them apart.

"Enrique?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks" the younger boy said simply, although he had started to fidget again, which made the blond grin at how cute he looked.

"Your welcome"

And with that, Oliver found himself pulled into another intense kiss.

Breaking for air, Oliver smiled happily, placing a cliche kiss on the others lips before just simply hugging him, moaning when he felt his butt being pinched.

Smirking, Enrique barely missed a pillow that was headed for him, chuckling before grabbing a nearby pillow and thrusting it at the other, who unfortunately was unable to dodge.

They kept on going back and forth until they fell into an exhausted sleep.

A few hours later, Robert came in and opened the door as quietly as he could.

He had come to apologize and see if Oliver would join Johnny and him for dinner.

However, when he came to the scene at hand, he just simply shook his head and walked out, making sure to close the door as quietly as possible so s not to wake them up.

"What do you know, I guess there really are such things as happy endings" he said smirking to himself before going downstairs to join Johnny for dinner.

**- - The End - -

* * *

**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think! :D**


End file.
